


Ending Loneliness

by SairenHaria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, sorry chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairenHaria/pseuds/SairenHaria
Summary: In the end, he was in the way of her trying to save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the Cendrillon Ladybug PV and this happened.

He knows he can't win.

When it came to ability, he could. He knew how she fought. He knew what she would do. He knew her every move when it came to a fight she was determined to win. He knew her every move and that's why he was her partner.

The problem was he didn't want to hurt her and they were too evenly matched for him to not hurt her.

"Just give up, kitty. You can't win," Ladybug, no, Black Widow said.

"Ah, but I do so love our playtime, My Lady. How could I dare cut it short?" Chat Noir asked as he swiped his claws at the threads trying to tangle around him.

"Well, I don't love you!" Black Widow snapped.

Chat Noir's smile didn't flicker, firmly plastered on with model poise. It wasn't the first time the words had left the lips of the love of his life and it likely wouldn't be the last. She's been saying so many things to hurt him, to get him to falter.

He wondered what it said about him that he could take such abuse to his heart and still perform.

"You say that like it's a surpurrise, Bugaboo," Chat Noir said, ducking under a torrent of needles. It was almost like a dance, them going in circles over and over, him hopping and ducking under threads as she throws more of the silvery lines, both trying to avoid slipping on wet patches. Even the light seemed magical, reflecting on the threads and the rain from above.

It was miraculous, the kind of place he'd love to show Ladybug for the beauty, if she wasn't trying her hardest to take him down.

"Stop with your stupid puns and just go down already!" Black Widow shouted, throwing another torrent of needles just as she stepped back into a deep puddle. The force of her own throw makes her slip and Chat sees his chance, rushing forward, under the needles and tackling her to the ground.

They go rolling, tangled in thread, getting soaked with water and wet grime of the rooftop. Chat Noir is already reaching for purple scarf around her neck when the sob makes him stop.

He looked up, shock on his face to see Black Widow, no, Ladybug, his Lady crying.

"I have to save him," she cried.

"What?" Chat said, confused. Still, even this far, he hadn't known why she was Akumatized.

"The boy I love. I didn't see it, Chaton, I didn't see him suffering. None of us except _Chloe_ saw how he was falling apart," she said, tears making tracks through the grime on her face.

Chloe? No, no, she couldn't mean-

"He lost his mother and he was so sad that Chloe of all people noticed it and she saved him, she saved him, brought him to school, to all of us, and he was so happy, kitty, he was so happy," she continued, shaking under him, eyes closed tightly.

Chat was reeling. He knew this story. His depression after his mother left and his father's neglect. How Chloe noticed and really pushed him going to public school. Chloe, who was so self centered and didn't do anything for people.

Except for people she cared for and when she noticed their suffering.

How school made him happy. How he had friends, how he felt like he was loved and cared for again. How he could ignore whatever pain he felt because they made him forget.

At least until-

"He's going to die, kitty. His father is taking him away and he's going to die, Chloe knows it, Nino agreed and I can't let him be locked away, I have to save him. What good am I if I don't save the one I love?!" She sobbed, desperation on her face and in her voice.

Ladybug knew him. Ladybug loved him.

And she knew Chloe, who knew how depressed Adrien had gotten the first time, when he had so little left to lose. Who knew how sometimes he wanted to disappear. To just end the oppressive loneliness.

How Adrien was going back to that after he almost got killed in an Akuma attack last month, leading to his father finding out he snuck out regularly enough to know how to avoid the cameras.

"My Lady-" Chat started and then choked.

"I'm going to save him," Black Widow said, determination mixed with her tears and while the rest of her shook, the hand holding the needles in his neck didn't shake. "I'm going to save him from Gabriel Agreste and he's going to be _happy_ with people who will make him feel loved!" She hissed.

The scarf. He knew the scarf, the scarf he gave to Marinette, seeing her name subtly in the weave, along with the good luck charm, apologizing that the things were taken from her.

Ladybug loved Adrien Agreste. Marinette love Adrien Agreste. And neither loved Chat Noir.

Chat tried to fight the cough, but can't, sees the blood splatter on his love's face before he goes down. He can feel the blood draining, filling his lungs, but all he can focus on is her. Reaching for his ring and he grabs her wrist.

"Don't look," he whispered.

She looked at him. "Let go, Chat Noir," she said firmly. And yet fresh tears fell from her eyes, her hands had started to shake.

"Please, don't look..." Chat begged.

She paused a moment. "Fine," she said and then with his last bit of strength, he pulled her down.

A kiss, light, gentle, and the taste of blood. "Please, be happy," he whispered against her lips, before slumping to the ground, vision growing dim. But he swore, the black his love had been wearing was now red with spots.

"Chat? Oh my god, Chat!" Ladybug cried, picking him up. "Oh no, oh god, what-what happened-Chat, no, stay with me-!"

At the very least, his loneliness had ended.


End file.
